


Let You In

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Peter needs the penthouse to smell like pack when he gets back.





	Let You In

"What's this?" Derek asks, holding up the item as if it's the most puzzling object in the history of the world.

Peter gives a dramatic frown. "My dear nephew, I'm quite sure that's a _keycard_. Keys open doors when they are locked and you cannot otherwise open them."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I got that much. Why are you giving me a key? What's it to?"

"If you swipe it in the elevator in the Pierce building, it will take you to the penthouse." Peter tightens his grip on his bag. " _My_ penthouse."

But Derek's eyes are full of questions still, and Peter realizes he's going to have to spell it out. 

"I have business in Hong Kong. While I'm gone, if you could stop by occasionally, water my plants, that would be appreciated."

"You want me… to water… your plants," Derek asks, a frown coming back to his face. He smells confused with the tinge of anger he usually wears, but there's also something else there, something brighter than usual. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure," Peter says. "Probably not longer than a month." It depends how long it takes to track his target, to learn their schedule, to plan around their bodyguards and other obstacles, and then to take them down. He's done all he can from afar, and now is the time to act.

"Do I want to know what you're going to do in Hong Kong?" Derek asks dryly.

"Probably not," Peter answers lightly. "But it would be good if my den smelled like pack when I got back."

Derek gives him a long look. There are questions in his eyes, and Peter waits patiently for him to ask the obvious one. "You still consider me pack?"

It isn't easy being vulnerable, but this is a moment he has to be. "Of course. You'll always be pack to me."

He doesn't blame Derek for leaving him after the fire — that was Laura's decision and Derek had to obey his alpha. He doesn't blame him for all their clashes and fights when Peter woke from his coma, either. Most of that was Peter's fault, though he couldn't quite help the insanity.

Derek puts the keycard away in his wallet. "Alright, then."

"I might need you when I get back," Peter murmurs.

"This is more than just a business trip, then," Derek says. "Nothing's ever simple with you."

Peter shrugs. "Some things are."

Derek picks up his head and searches Peter's eyes. Peter doesn't look away. 

"Do you want me to bring anyone with me when I 'water your plants'?" Derek asks.

Peter smiles. "I gave Stiles his own key."

"Stiles?" Derek asks, though he doesn't sound quite as incredulous as he would have a few years ago.

"Malia would only bring Scott, and I can't have that in my den," Peter says with a soft growl. "Especially not when I come back."

Understanding comes and Derek nods. "Definitely more than a business trip."

Peter smiles. Derek isn't growling or telling him not to go. He's not protesting in any way, and he has to have worked out that Peter will be coming back with red eyes.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Peter asks. 

Derek moves closer. He does it slowly, like he might spook Peter if he moves faster. Peter's just grateful for the gesture. He's not expecting Derek to bare his throat slightly before moving in for a hug.

Peter wraps his arms around his nephew and breathes in the scent of hope.

"It will be different this time around, I swear," Peter whispers.

"I know," Derek says. "And this time you'll have Stiles and me to keep you in line. Does Stiles know?"

Peter smiles. "He helped me find the alpha."

Derek huffs. Pulls back and gives Peter a crooked smile. "I should've known."

"He's in love with you," Peter tells him. It's probably not news to Derek, but Peter feels he should mention it anyway.

"He's still so young," Derek murmurs. 

"He's eighteen, and he hasn't been a kid in some time," Peter points out. "Maybe you should give him a chance."

Derek frowns. "My track record isn't so good. I don't want to fuck it up."

"We won't let you," Peter says. Then he picks his bag up again — he dropped it at some point — and walks out of Derek's loft.


End file.
